My Girl
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Dua orang anak SMA, satu pria dan satu wanita. Kisah mereka... kalian pasti sudah sangat hafal jika mereka bertemu. Semua yang ada disekitar mereka pasti akan hancur. Tapi saat di belakang, kalian yakin mereka seperti itu /"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan kuso gaki!"/ RnR lemon kecut :)


_Disclaimer,Hideaki Sorachi_

 _Rated, M_

 _Pair, Okita Sougo & Kagura_

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

 _My Girl_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk kebisingan tiba-tiba melanda yang disebabkan oleh para murid, merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa sekarang waktunya untuk beristirahat setelah bel keras berbunyi. Lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut warna pasir yang entah kenapa terus mengeluarkan seringai di wajahnya sedari tadi. Di genggaman tangannya tersedia sekotak paku-paku kecil, dan tanpa kita tebak juga kita sepertinya tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

'Mati kau Hijikata mati kau Hijikata mati kau Hijikata.' Batin Sougo terus menerus layaknya memberi kutukan kepada pemuda pecinta _mayonnaise_ tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup memberi beberapa serpihan paku-paku kecil ke dalam kotak _bento_ (?)#what milik Hijikata, Sougo kembali ke meja miliknya setelah dirasa yakin jebakannya tertutup oleh campuran makanan anjing-menurut Sougo- milik Hijikata tanpa pemiliknya sadari setelah dia kembali dari toilet nanti.

Atensi mata Sougo kini berpindah ke meja depan milik seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang menikmati makannya dengan rakus seperti biasanya. Dengan seringai yang kembali terlihat Sougo berjalan pelan dari arah belakang Kagura. Dan dengan aktingnya dia terjatuh–yang pasti sengaja- dan membebankan tubuhnya ke punggung Kagura.

 **BLUK**.

"Ahh _gomen yo China musume_." Ujar Sougo santai dan berniat pergi dari sana sebelum..

 **PRAK**. Kotak _bento_ milik Kagura tadi kini tengah menimpuk kepala belakangnya.

" _Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan _kuso gaki_!" maki Kagura dengan wajah penuh dengan nasi yang menempel. Ternyata wajahnya tadi menimpa seluruh bekal miliknya hingga hancur semua.

" _Kuso_ apa yang kau lakukan _Baka onna._ " Emosi Sougo mulai ikut tersulut. Somplak padahal dia yang pertama bikin ulah.

 **DUARR** dan _effect sound_ ledakan terjadi pertanda pertarungan mereka berdua. Semua penghuni yang berada sekitar mereka memilih mengevakuasi diri sebelum menjadi korban yang selanjutnya. Dan pertempuran tersebut diiringi lengkingan suara Hijikata dengan mulut yang berdarah-darah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kondo Isao kini tengah menengahi perseteruan antara Hijikata dan Sougo yang memungkinkan perang kedua kalinya untuk hari ini. Apakah Sougo belum puas menghancurkan setengah kelasnya dengan perempuan China itu yang diakhiri dengan pemanggilan nama mereka ke kantor kepala sekolah.

" _Teme_ kau pasti yang menaruh paku tersebut." Geram Hijikata dengan perban yang mengelilingi area sekitar mulutnya. Namun sepertinya dia masih dapat melampiaskan amukannya ke Sougo.

" _Aree_ mungkin aku tidak sengaja menaruhnya Hijikata- _san_. Aku mengira itu adalah makanan anjing milik kepala sekolah." Sougo mengorek telinganya dengan santai tanpa dosa.

" _Maa maa maa_ sudahlah hentikan kalian berdua." Kondo berusaha menengahi.

" _Ano.. etto.._ " Suara seorang perempuan mengalihkan atensi mereka bertiga ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang perempuan mungil nan imut dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat sedang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Okita- _san_." Ujarnya, dan Sougo langsung melirik Kondo dengan memberi kode lirikan mata. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata dan hanya anggukan Sougo mengikuti arah kemana perempuan tadi mengajaknya.

Tidak sampai lima menit Sougo kembali ke tempat Hijikata dan Kondo berada.

"Apa itu tadi, fansmu lagi." Ujar Hijikata acuh tak acuh sambil merokok-murid bandal-.

" _Saa na._ "

"Yayaya.. sudah saatnya kau mencari perempuan Sougo. Contohlah aku dan Otae- _san_." Pamer Kondo dengan sebuah omong kosong.

"Kondo- _san_ kau tidak berpacaran dengannya, tetapi kau men _stalker_ nya."

"Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah hubunganku dengan Otae _-san_ ku tercinta.. Ahhh! Otae- _san_!" Kondo langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua saat melihat sang gorilla betina-ditabokOtae- muncul dari pandangannya.

OoOoO

Setiap sekolah beberapa anak laki-lakinya pasti mengadakan voting untuk menentukan siapa perempuan yang paling cantik dan ideal untuk dikencani. Termasuk dengan tipe wanita yang sangat tidak diingan kan untuk dijadikan pacar.

Dan Kagura merupakan perempuan yang masuk di opsi kedua. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia, si tomboy berkacamata yang rakus dan kasar. Semua laki-laki yang melihatnya sebisa mungkin tidak terlibat dengannya. Dan teman laki-lakinya juga masih bisa dihitung jari. Jadi dirinya pantas bukan dinobatkan sebagai perempuan paling buruk untuk dipacari. Itulah yang Sougo dengar dari para mayoritas teman-teman pria seangkatannya. Kali ini semua anak laki-laki dikelasnya kembali membahas masalah diatas setelah sekolah usai, niatnya sih untuk mendengarkan gossip dan berita terbaru namun kali ini rasanya dia yang akan menjadi topic pembicaraan karena..

"Sougo- _san_ bukankah semalam kau ditembak oleh anak kelas sebelah yang sangat imut. Kenapa kau menolaknya, bukankah dia termasuk perempuan yang diincar di sekolah ini." Tanya Yamazaki yang penasaran akan gossip yang didengarnya. Bahkan teman-temannya yang lain juga menyetujui pendapat Yamazaki.

"Benar Okita- _san_ kenapa kau membuang kesempatan itu."

"Arrghh andai aku menjadi kau Sougo- _san_."

"Kau bajingan beruntung Okita- _san_."

Begitulah beberapa komentar yang ia dapat, tetapi ia sudah sering mendengar celotehan teman-temannya karena kejadian seperti itu bukan sekali dua kali terjadi. Dirinya cukup popular di kalangan wanita, dengan wajah Shouta dan sifat sadisnya membuat banyak wanita bertekuk lutut kepada dirinya.

"Ahh apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Kagura- _san_ , Sougo- _san._ " Celetuk Yamazaki dan membuat teman-temannya kembali berkomentar.

"Apa dengan gadis itu jangan bercanda."

"Apa kau sudah gila, itu pasti tidak mungkin."

"Lagipula apa dia perempuan, aku tidak yakin."

Oke komentar kali ini sepertinya memancing Sougo untuk bereaksi. Dengan kasar dia menendang kursi yang berada di depannya agar mereka berhenti berbicara.

" _Teme_.. bisakah kalian diam." Sougo mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasinya pada semua teman lelakinya. Dan dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan gerombolan laki-laki tersebut. "Kalau kalian ingin memacari para wanita jalang itu, silahkan saja. Karena aku sudah mempunyai wanitaku sendiri." Ucapan Sougo menjadi penutup kepergian dirinya dan menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening… iyaa bener heni..

"APAA!" teriak Yamazaki dkk secara serempak.

"Dia sudah punya pacar!?"

"Aku tidak menyangka, secantik apa pacarnya itu!?

"Pantas saja dia selalu menolak semua gadis!"

Dan sudah pasti mulai besok Sougo akan digosipkan dengan heboh oleh seantero sekolah dengan diiringi tangisan serempak para gadis yang mengidolakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sougo mendorong pintu apartemennya yang sepi dan membuka sepatunya , setelah menaruhnya dengan rapi di rak sepatu dirinya langsung berjalan menuju kamar utama dimana kamar pribadinya berada. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik gumpalan besar di balik selimut tempat tidurnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Sougo menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memeluk gumpalan itu.

 **DUAKK**. Sial bagi dirinya yang langsung ditendang hingga terjatuh dari ranjang oleh gumpalan besar tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu _baka onna_ , itu tempat tidurku!" amuknya kesal dan menyibak selimutnya agar melihat dengan jelas pelaku yang menendang dirinya. Di balik selimut tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang terurai degan hanya memakai kaos besar yang Nampak sangat kedodoran di tubuhnya. Wajah sang gadis nampak memerah menahan kesal.

"Kau menyia-nyiakan makan siangku, dasar sadis sialan!" Kagura-gadistadi- langsung melemparkan serangan bantal kearah Sougo yang dengan gampang dihindarinya. Dengan cekatan Sougo langsung memegang kedua tangan Kagura dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berada diatas tubuh Kagura. Kini dia dapat melihat wajah putih mulus Kagura tanpa kacamata botol yang menempel di wajah gadis ini.

" _Gomen_.." ujar Sougo pelan, "Aku hanya ingin mengganggumu saja agar dapat berbicara denganmu." Ucapan Sougo sepertinya sedikit meluluhkan hati Kagura, namun sepertinya dia masih gengsi dan hanya membuang mukanya tanpa mau melihat Sougo. Sougo kembali membisikkan kata-kata mujarab yang biasanya ampuh untuk membuat Kagura tidak kembali marah padanya. "Nanti kubelikan sekotak _Sukonbu._ "

Mata Kagura kini berbinar-binar menatap Sougo dan langsung memeluk dirinya. Sougu dengan tepat sasaran merasakan gumpalan dada Kagura yang menempel diwajahnya.

'Tidak pakai bra huh.' Seringai Sougo dan tangannya mulai bekerja memegang dada Kagura untuk meremasnya.

"Anngg.. sakit _baka_ , eehhnn~ jangan meremasnya." Protes Kagura dengan suara yang sangat menggoda di telinga Sougo.

"Dari suaramu sepertinya kau menikmatinya." Kini Sougo mulai menyedot puting dada Kagura yang Nampak menegang dari balik baju tersebut. Tangan sebelah kirinya juga ikut mencubit putting sebelah kiri yang menganggur dan menarik-nariknya walaupun masih terhalang kain tipis dari baju Kagura.

"Ahhn.. hentikan itu.. Sougo~" yep Kagura sudah memanggil nama Sougo yang menandakan dia sudah sangat terangsang, walaupun mulutnya berkata beda.

Sougo melepaskan pagutan di dada Kagura yang menimbulkan basahnya baju Kagura di bagian dada akibat saliva Sougo dan dengan secepat kilat baju tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi di tubuh Kagura. Area wajahnya kian turun hingga tepat berada didepan vagina Kagura yang masih tertutup kain. Tanpa ragu Sougo melebarkan kedua paha Kagura dan menarik celana dalamnya.

"Lihat.. bukankah ini sudah sangat basah Kagura-chan." Goda Sougo dengan menunjukkan celana dalam Kagura yang terlihat sudah basah dan berlendir. Sougo kemudian menggodanya dengan mencium dan menjilat celana miliknya.

"Akkhh.. jangan lakukan itu _Baka_!" Kagura menutup wajahnya malu, namun Sougo tahu wanitanya sudah semakin tidak tahan. Lihat saja vaginanya yang nampak berkedut dan basah itu.

Setelah melemparkan celana milik Kagura, Sougo kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan vagina Kagura untuk menjilatnya.

"Aahhnn.. Sougo.. aahh~ itu ge..li uunng.." suara erotis tersebut membuat adik Sougo yang dibawah semakin bangun dan Sougo semakin gemas mengekploitasi _vagina_ Kagura.

Setelah puas menjilat dan menghisap milik Kagura, Sougo memasukkan jari-jari miliknya untuk membuka vagina Kagura semakin lebar hingga menunjukkan klitorisnya dan kemudian mengocok isi vaginanya dengan kencang menggunakan 3 jari sekaligus.

"Aaahhh.. ahhnn ~ ja.. jangan mengocoknya… aku.. aku akan.. AAKKHHHH~" Kagura langsung mengeluarkan suara tanda klimaksnya.

Jari-jari Sougo yang masih menempel di dalam milik Kagura terlihat sangat basah dan sedikit berlendir. Sougo menarik tangannya keluar dan menjilat cairan yang menempel di tangannya.

"Nikmat seperti biasa." Ujarnya seraya mencicipi rasa khas Kagura.

" _Ahoo_ jangan berbuat seperti itu!" maki Kagura namun dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngos an dan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, wajahnya masih sepenuhnya merah akibat perbuatan Sougo.

" _Aree_ kelihatannya kau kelelahan _China_ ," Sougo mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Kagura dan memandang lurus mata Kagura yang lumayan sayu. "Sepertinya kita main langsung saja hari ini." Sougo mengecup kening dan turun menuju bibir Kagura. Kagura yang mengerti maksud Sougo hanya mengangguk lemas saja dan dirinya sudah siap saat sebuah benda tumpul mulai memasuki liangnya kembali.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. uumm~ Sougo.." Kagura kembali mendesah manis saat Sougo meng in out miliknya.

"Yahh panggil saja namaku.. Kagura." Bisik Sougo di telinga Kagura dan menggigit cuping telinga Kagura yang membuatnya semakin mendesah kencang.

Ranjang Sougo tidak berhentinya terus berdecit dan bergerak menimbulkan bunyi akibat gerakan kasar mereka berdua. Gerakan Sougo tidak kian melambat walaupun peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua dan AC bahkan tidak sanggup mendinginkan tubuh mereka yang sangat panas ini.

"So.. Sougo.. aku aahh.. lelah uunngg." Keluh Kagura karena sang kekasih sedari tadi tidak berhenti menyodoknya.

"Sedikit… lagi kkhhhh.." desah Sougo tertahan dengan tubuh menegang dan tidak lama kemudian Kagura merasakan vaginanya terasa penuh dan semakin panas.

"Haahh.. hahh.. hahh.. akhirnya." Ujar Sougo kemudian ambruk disamping Kagura.

" _Baka sadis_! Kenapa kau tidak memakai pengaman!" ahh Kagura sudah mulai memakinya kembali. "Bagaimana kalau aku hamil _teme_."

"Ck kau sendiri bukannya keenakan sendiri hingga tidak mau mengingatkanku." Kagura yang mendengarnya langsung diam dengan wajah merah.

"Tenanglah aku akan mengambil pil pencegah kehamilan milik Aneue besok." Sougo menarik tubuh Kagura dan memeluknya. "Dan sekarang tidur."

Mau tidak mau Kagura menuruti perintah Sougo dan balik memeluk dirinya. Bukankah ia juga kelelahan jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan. Namun sebelum memejamkan mata Kagura melihat sejenak wajah tidur Sougo. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Oyasumi," gumamnya pelan dan dibalas dengan pelukan Sougo yang semakin erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Etto.. :')) ini fic rasanya gak banget =='' wkwkwkwkwkw namun terlanjur sudah aku buat jadi berasa sayang untuk ga ngepublishnya  
udah lama ga ngetik lemon, sekali ngetik otakku serasa nge blank dan hanya bisa menyajikan seadanya :')))) #miris

Akibat lama udah ga nulis gaya bahasa aku dalam ngetik dan merangkai cerita jadi serasa amburegul banget apalagi tuk dapatkan feelnya itu susah pake kuadrat :'(((

Mood ngetik susah datang, seringnya malas, saat kelar cerita mood untuk publish juga malas wkwkwkwkw #superpemalas makanya baru bisa publish sekarang X'D #lol

Jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penggunaan kata dan kalimat :')

Please RnR


End file.
